The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a fabric presser device for sewing machines and to a new and improved construction of a sewing machine incorporating such fabric presser device.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of a fabric presser device for sewing machines and which fabric presser device has a spring loaded presser-foot which is laterally pivotable below a needle bar or carrier and out of a stitching region of the needle.
In order that there may be facilitated the threading-in or inserting operation of the needle, especially when working with bulky special presser-feet or with attachments such as edge cutters, it would be desirable to swing or pivot the presser-foot away from the stitching region of the needle during these manipulations.
A presser-foot as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,494, granted Apr. 22, 1947, and British patent No. 1,488,364, published Oct. 12, 1977, is mounted at the free end of a horizontal arm which is arranged substantially parallel to the direction of sewing and which is pivotable about a horizontal axis and a vertical axis. The presser-foot is pressed into contact by means of a spring loaded plunger which acts upon the arm and is located to the rear of the presser-foot.
Presser-feet which are fastened at the lower end of an axially displaceable presser-bar arranged substantially parallel to the needle bar or carrier, cannot be pivoted away from the stitching region of the needle in the manner described in the aforementioned patents.